


Miroir

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, Sort Of, chacun de leur côté, donc je disais, enjoooyyyy :D, jusqu'à la saison 4, l'évolution des deux, l'évolution des deux à travers la série, parce que j'ai écrit cet OS avant la saison 4, voilà voilà, ça date je sais
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un reflet déformé de larmes et de sang - un reflet qui ne cessait de basculer entre Katie et Matt. - OS





	Miroir

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Encore un petit OS que je reposte de mon ff :D Also je l'avais écrit avant la saison 4 lmao (ça date rip).   
> Un OS sur Pidge et Matt, donc, parce que je les adore (au cas où on le saurait pas tbh). 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

Il y avait ces moments dans la vie, où changer était nécessaire. Évoluer. Grandir. Ce n'était pas plaisant, parfois ; c'étaient des leçons qu'on apprenait dans la douleur et les larmes.

Et parfois, aussi, ces changements nous obligeaient à devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Ça avait été le cas pour Katie. Ça avait été le cas pour Matt.

Elle n'avait pas voulu affronter le deuil, il avait voulu survivre.

Alors ils avaient changé.

* * *

Katie était et avait toujours été une forte tête. Elle ne voulait pas corriger ce trait de caractère – quelle importance ? C'était ce qui lui permettait de s'accrocher, aujourd'hui, alors que son frère et son père étaient déclarés morts et qu'elle cherchait à prouver le contraire. C'était ce qui la faisait garder la tête haute, envers et contre tout et tous. Elle était têtue, déterminée et fonçait tête baissée vers son objectif, qu'importe les sacrifices qu'elle avait à faire en chemin.

Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de changer. Ni même celui de devenir quelqu'un d'autre – elle se disait juste qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Que c'était une conséquence de ses erreurs mais eh, qu'importe, elle approchait de son but. Elle restait encore et toujours Katie, après tout.

Pourtant, quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, ce n'était pas elle qu'elle voyait. C'était Matt.

**X**

Matt avait toujours eu un tempérament pacifiste. Il était un chercheur, un scientifique – certainement pas un combattant. Il aimait rire, se montrait souvent taquin, protecteur envers sa sœur, aussi – bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu besoin de lui pour se protéger seule – mais il n'était foncièrement pas un guerrier. Oh, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir sa détermination à lui, de montrer les dents s'il le fallait – le tout était de faire peur sans blesser, n'est-ce pas ?

Matt avait dû changer. Il l'avait comprit, rapidement, sans détour, avec une brutalité née des événements qui lui étaient arrivés. Il l'avait compris quand Shiro lui avait sauvé la vie, au risque de mourir lui-même – et qu'ensuite, il ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Il avait réfléchi. Longtemps. Et sa décision avait été prise.

Il ne pouvait rester lui-même – et lorsqu'il croisait son regard dans un miroir, il croyait apercevoir le reflet de Katie et non le sien.

**X**

Elle avait coupé ses cheveux. Mis des lunettes. Porté des vêtements trop grands, trop larges. Et l'imposture avait fonctionné – à quel point ces hauts-gradés n'étaient-ils pas doués pour ne pas remarquer qu'une gamine se faisait passer pour un mec et avait des faux-papiers, franchement ? Elle avait beau se moquer d'eux, se regarder lui obstruait la gorge. Ils avaient une raison supplémentaire de la remarquer pourtant – ils avaient connu Matt, il était venu ici avant elle, et il était loin d'être discret.

Alors pourquoi ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il était partout dans ses gestes, dans son regard, dans son  _physique_  ? Plus les jours passaient et plus elle avait l'impression de jouer un rôle, de jouer son frère, dans une immense mascarade qui se moquait d'elle. Mais elle ne renonçait pas, ne renoncerait pas. Ce n'était rien qu'une habitude à prendre, un autre elle à s'approprier, sûrement.

Elle supportait étrangement mieux ce nouveau prénom – Pidge – que ce nouveau physique – Matt.

**X**

Il s'était durci. Lorsque la rébellion l'avait sauvé, ils lui avaient proposés de le ramener chez lui – ils le faisaient toujours. Matt avait repensé à tout ça – à sa mère et sa sœur quelque part sur Terre qui devaient attendre de ses nouvelles. Qui devaient avoir si peur pour lui. Pour eux. Il n'était pas venu seul, après tout – il y avait son père, il y avait Shiro. Et il refusait de partir sans eux. Après tout, sa mère et Katie étaient ensemble et tant que ce serait le cas – il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne le soit pas – elles iraient bien. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer seul.

Alors il avait durci son regard et ses gestes. Il avait appris à se battre. Il était entré dans la rébellion. Au diable cet Empire Galra de malheur, il le combattrait jusqu'à retrouver les deux êtres chers qu'il lui avait enlevés. Et il pourrait alors rentrer chez lui, embrasser sa mère, serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Leur dire à quel point il les aimait.

Alors il se battait – avec la même assurance et la même détermination que Katie avait toujours eu.

**X**

Au fil des mois, elle avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de ça. Besoin de croiser Matt dans le miroir. Ça lui rappelait pourquoi elle se battait, à quoi il ressemblait, combien elle l'aimait. Ça faisait cesser le tremblement de ses mains fatiguées, rallumait la flamme dans ses yeux ternis par le manque de réponse concrète. Ça l'aidait à garder la tête haute et l'esprit plein de ce combat qui la hantait et qu'elle n'était pas prête à cesser.

Matt avait besoin d'elle. Son père avait besoin d'elle. Elle les retrouverait, coûte que coûte. Et parfois, sans s'en rendre compte, elle riait, et elle se disait que ça sonnait beaucoup trop comme le rire de Matt. Elle aussi riait avant, pourtant – mais son frère avait toujours eu un rire à l'éclat plus sincère que le sien. Elle, elle n'arrivait jamais à effacer la teinte moqueuse de sa voix.

Et peut-être qu'elle prenait trop exemple sur son frère et en oubliait d'être elle-même, un peu – ce n'était que le physique, non ? Après tout, au fond, elle restait Katie. Juste Katie.

**X**

À chaque combat, à chaque bataille, Matt se souvenait de Katie. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été plus  _forte_  que lui – elle ne ce serait pas effondrée de peur dans l'arène, elle aurait combattu en serrant les dents et les yeux brillants de cette même lueur féroce que celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle jouait contre lui sur la console – qu'elle avait toujours eu plus de caractère, beaucoup moins de scrupules à frapper et blesser les gens. Elle était une guerrière. Lui faisait semblant.

Il s'en souvenait à chaque fois qu'il faisait cesser ses mains qui tremblaient parce qu'il avait blessé ou tué un de ses ennemis, à chaque fois qu'il se lançait tête baissée dans une bataille pour sauver l'un de ses camarades ou l'un des prisonniers des Galras. Parfois, vaguement, il se disait qu'il devenait finalement le modèle qu'il aurait dû être pour Katie. Et puis, il se disait ensuite qu'il ne voulait certainement pas que sa sœur soit obligée de  _tuer_  des gens, d'autres êtres vivants, et chassait ces pensées loin. Parce qu'il avait d'autres combats à planifier, d'autres batailles à mener, des galons inattendus à prendre – parce qu'autour de lui les gens mourraient mais Matt restait debout avec cette lueur féroce dans le regard.

Il faisait tellement semblant qu'il ne savait plus qui il était vraiment – n'était-il pas devenu un guerrier par la force des choses lui aussi, ou était-ce juste qu'il mentait trop bien, même à lui-même ? Peut-être qu'au fond, il ne savait plus réellement  _qui_  était Matt.

**X**

Au fond, Katie ne l'avait pas voulu – mais elle avait fini par devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Un mélange d'elle et Matt, peut-être, parce qu'elle l'avait trop imité et elle s'était oubliée. Elle se disait  _tant pis, c'est trop tard, et puis c'est pas le plus important_. Peut-être que quand son père et son frère seront de nouveau là, elle redeviendrait un peu plus Katie. Peut-être.

Mais quelle importance ? Elle fonçait tête baissée dans la bataille, dans toutes les batailles. Voltron n'en était qu'une autre. Elle voulait sauver sa famille, elle mesurait l'importance de son nouveau rôle. Elle l'acceptait. Elle ne laissait pas tomber, jamais, elle s'y refusait. Elle se  _battrait_.

Parce qu'au fond, qu'elle ait le physique de Matt ou non, Katie était une survivante.

**X**

Au final, Matt n'y avait pas fait attention, mais il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il gardait sa compassion mais il fonçait au combat, établissait des stratégies – plus vraiment Matt, un peu de Katie. Mais il s'en fichait. Devenir comme elle, au fond, ça lui rappelait pourquoi il se battait, aussi. Il se rappelait qu'un jour, il retrouverait sa petite sœur et pourrait lui dire tous ces mots qui lui obstruaient l'esprit et la gorge. Il avait la certitude, aussi, que plus rien ne serait pareil, pour lui – qu'il garderait des cicatrices indélébiles. Et il se disait  _tant pis, ce n'est pas le plus important_.

Et Matt fonçait. Sans répit. Parce qu'il devait vaincre, réunir sa famille, sauver l'univers peut-être, ou au moins un morceau. Parce que sans le vouloir, sans y penser, il était devenu un des leader de la rébellion, et il s'attachait à ce combat contre un Empire trop gourmand. Il acceptait ce rôle, ses cicatrices, son caractère si dur, ce leader qu'il était devenu. Il ne laisserait pas tomber – il avait trop à perdre, après tout. Il se  _battrait_.

Parce qu'au fond, qu'il ait le caractère de Katie ou non, Matt était un survivant.

* * *

 

La guerre les avait changés. Marqués. Et ils avaient grandi, en s'appuyant sur l'autre, sans vraiment y faire attention – parce que peut-être pour faire disparaître les cicatrices fallait-il juste penser à ces personnes qui nous sont chères et que chaque bataille remportée protègent. Ils étaient devenus quelqu'un d'autre, parce que c'était une question de  _survie_ , au fond, de combats à mener contre les autres et contre soi-même.

Et ils se battaient, avec cette lueur féroce dans le regard – la lueur qui éclairait le regard de ceux qui avaient la force de survivre. Ils se battaient, sans plus faire attention au reste – parce que sans ça, peut-être bien qu'ils s'effondrerait, finalement. Ils se battaient, sans faillir – et il fallait rester droit, l'arme au poing, l'esprit clair, et ils le faisaient sans hésiter.

La poussière des champs de bataille maquillait leur visage, les cicatrices trouaient leur peau et leur esprit. Et puis, ils se regardaient dans le miroir ; et Matt voyait Katie, et Katie voyait Matt. Ils n'étaient eux-mêmes plus qu'un miroir qui reflétait cette personne qui leur était si chère. Un reflet déformé par les larmes et le sang, l'espoir et la distance. Ils ne se regardaient plus en face – parce qu'ils ne recevaient que cette image qui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux et serrer les poings, qui rappelait encore et encore pourquoi les combats ne cessaient pas, pas encore.

Mais un jour, ils seront l'un en face de l'autre, enfin – et ils pourront enfin se regarder.

Parce qu'au fond, ce qu'ils voyaient l'un dans l'autre, c'était eux-même.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
